nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:National Monument Service
Thisis terribel english if I may say soo :Of course you can. Do you have suggestions how to improve it? Please sign in as well, that's free. 15:48, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Monument list Hi :) I guess Yuri currently leads this service? I want to knwo if I can help compiling a list of monuments of Lovia. --OWTB 18:51, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, he is indeed. He told me this morning he'd start it soon, staring with the most important monuments all over Lovia, that's why I proposed some today. About the Hurbanova list, I think you have to do some cutting ("inknippen"?) in it. It's a good list, very complete, but a bit useless and awkward to add an entire town, one by one, to a monuments list. 20:45, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::It's eh... (beschermd dorpszicht) I think a list of monuments is there to protect (=beschermen) the buildings, that's why I've put all old buildings on it. The new parkeergarage isn't on the list for example. --OWTB 04:49, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed. But be sure that your choice are well thought of. I personally think wooden houses or for example your state court house (that makes me think of - I'm sorry for the cru words - a shoe box) aren't always to be considered real monuments. Do you know what I mean? You could found a State Service (if you're governor of course) that manages all monuments (in the widest meaning) in the state, while only the top class buildings will be National Monuments. 10:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::The problem is I don't know the Enlgish names. In Limburg we've got Rieksmonnemènter (=national?), Pervinsjaalmonnemènter(=state?) en Gemèndjemonnemènter (=town?) --OWTB 14:08, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Can't be that difficult: Oceana State/Local (kies hier maar tussen een van die twee) Monument Service, ofzo. 14:15, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: :o Dus Oceana State Monument Service? --OWTB 14:26, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. But only if you're Governor he. 14:27, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Haha :D I'll help Ben when he shows himself again. He's quite inactive the last time... I even haven't seen him at the Limburgish wikisource. --OWTB 14:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wow Dimitri! You've really got large feet :P --OuWTB 09:11, 17 August 2008 (UTC) More monuments of Oceana After going through our very long list of monuments I've found two other buildings that might add some value to your list. I was thinking of the Oceana Wall and the Slinkni Branan. Ben (talk) 10:16, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I am visiting NC for the moment, but will visit every monument today. I already thought of the wall. I will add the two to the list after finishing NC and Newhaven. . 08:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Let me give you an incomplete list: Oceana State Department of Culture and Heritage :D --OuWTB 08:24, 17 August 2008 (UTC) There are no monuments in TV Pierlot McCrooke 08:20, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps you can build one? 08:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Newhaven Not every building needs to be a NATIONAL monument è :D --OuWTB 09:09, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :I know, but many of them can be (if you take a look at lists of real organisations, a lot of modern buidlings are on it. I guess that is because many people don't like them and rather see them smashed to the ground). 09:11, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Also, I wanted to make Newhaven the cultural capital of Lovia. (Like NC is the politcal one). 09:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::Smashed to the ground? :D Then we were fighting for the same thing, though I wanted to make Hurbanova the cultural historical capital. --OuWTB 09:14, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::There can be two: one focused on history and local culture and one focused on the standard cultural (art). 09:18, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Indeed :D --OuWTB 09:20, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Seal Thnks, relief, this looks much better now --Lars Washington 16:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :As a member of the LWFC I'm always willing to help you a little bit ;) --OuWTB 16:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I do appreciate your help very much! --Lars Washington 16:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::That's good to know :) --OuWTB 16:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sofasi, TV and Kinley These places are cleary underthinged. Does anyone have suggestions for monuments from these towns? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm willing to build huge modernist architecture anywhere, just give me a wildcard... 05:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha :P Like those oversized buildings in Newhaven? :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::If I could visit one place for real it would be Malipa. I modern architecture! 06:50, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also like modern architecture, but I have a special admiration for the architecture of the 18th and 19th centuries. Think Victorian, neo-Grec, Georgian, Jeffersonian . 07:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Like the Lovian Museum for Modern Art! 07:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, though that's definitely not my favorite. I dare all of you to find my favorite pieces of 18th/19th century architecture 07:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::one of them? 08:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The Palati Daidalo? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sofasi (or Asian Island in the broader sense) just got one more: Lashawn Farm of Sir John Lashawn, one of our Founding Fathers and the first and most famous Lovian farmer. Will the National Monument Service look into this? BastardRoyale 07:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) National Monuments suggestion 23 Millstreet! It oozes Lovian Spirt how it stand through anything! It was also the house of the first Oceanaic govenor. We could build a museam next to it called Museam of Oceanic History MoCH? All about 23 Millstreet and overall all about Lovian History. Marcus Villanova Walden 20:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion maybe you could add the Olympia Hotel and Theater in King's Gardens. It is a historic building and deserves to be a national monument. Horton11 20:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Only Castle Drenthe Castle ain't the only castle... There's also Donia Castle. The Master's Voice 19:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :What I meant to say was only medieval caste. Donia castle isn't a castle in the traditional sense. HORTON11 19:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Lovia cannot possibly have a medieval castle, as the Lovian nation did not excist prior to the 1870s. Also, please take note: you did not write down "medieval castle", so how are we supposed to know what you mean reading the page? Just some constructive advice, brother. 19:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::It does say medieval castle now, and it was taken apart moved to Lovia in the 1950s. HORTON11 19:20, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Technically speakin' that would make it a 1950s building... hardly medieval, by my standards. 19:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It is totally medieval, as the castle materials are mostly original. HORTON11 19:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Totally, dude... totally. 19:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I've seen this happen before: some rich guy buys himself a castle but feels it isn't in the right location. One of his other estates would be more fir so he gets every piece numbered, the whole is taken apart and moved to be build up again piece by piece elsewhere. 05:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it's possible, but as a site management I thought we had already decided no longer to build stuff like this without permission? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC)